Robot To Green Eyes
by Konjiki No Yami
Summary: Rena could always see "things" no one else could. People were afraid of her strange green eyes and sent her to a mental hospital. Over time, Rena has learned and gotten used to being alone and looked down upon by society. And she was perfectly content with her life. Until she meets a man with raven hair and a fake arm. Reven. WSXBM.
1. Rena

**Author's Note: Guys. My laptop is down so. I am typing this on my tablet. I apologize in advance for the huge amount of typos. I know I could have just waited but I didn't want to let the idea slip. **

**EDIT: Okie guys! My laptop has been fixed! Woot! **

* * *

Hello. I'm Rena Midori. And I can see "things". Well, that's what the people who can't see them. I was placed in a mental ward at age ten. It's not like I'm actually crazy. There just hasn't been anyone who's shared my talent. My eyes are special after all. They're bright green. I don't seem to have pupils either. Just green. That alone seemed to freak everyone out.

When I was younger, I hadn't realized my power and would holler out stuff like, "Hey! You have a _yousei* _on your head!" or, " Your _tamashi__* _seems bad!" I was a riot back then. And during night, my sharp green eyes would work like a cat's and they would glow. Normal, huh?

I've been here for a long time. I have long accepted the fact that I was an outsider. But hey, I was cool with it. Until I met _him__. _My life kind of just spiraled out of control at that point. Here's my story...

* * *

It was a warm day. The sun greeted me with a happy smile. I was up at dawn, catching the sunrise was a nice treat. Usually more interesting than what I did everyday. But wait till I tell you.

I sat in a chair, staring outside the window like a depressed lady from those movies. I adjusted my black-rimmed glasses which had slipped down to my nose. Yes, I wore glasses so worsen my vision since my sight was far more superior than humans-Oh El. I'm speaking gibberish again. Anyways, the sun has risen blah blah blah...

The mental ward consisted of younger children and elderly people. So it was literally THE MOST BORING PLACE EVER. But whatever, my stomach let out a dragonic roar. I headed down for breakfast. The minute I walked it, the entire cafeteria silenced. I nervously grabbed a tray and indiscriminately tossed some food on my plate and headed for a solitary table. The eerie silence still awkwardly hung in the air. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, but nevertheless, I chose the correct way of handling things and just took an apple to eat in my room.

A few hours later, someone rudely knocked loudly on my door. I sighed and put my book down. Using a quiet tone, I raised an eyebrow at the door although the person couldn't see it.

"Yes?"

"Umm...all the residents are supposed to gather in the main lobby." A nervous voice said, barely audible. She slowly opened the door and peeked through. I could see the blue aura of anxiousness and restlessness surrounding her. She looked like she was in the middle of a cotton candy.

"I see." I marked my place in my book and sighed. It was getting to the excited part too. Damn. Oh well. I examined the girl who. I do believe her name was Ara Haan. I could tell by looking, Ara Haan was a nice, caring, but shy girl. I didn't dislike her. She didn't show blatant fear in front of me. Well...she tried.

"Then let us hurry." I forced myself to smile. Ara seemed to relax and bit. Her shoulders were no longer tensed and she even managed to smile back. I followed her to the main lobby and saw a man I didn't recognize. He had dark, raven hair. He was tall. Really tall. He had a scar on his cheek and his arm was...wait. His arm was...robotic?

* * *

**Author's Note: Okie guys! Hoped you liked that! Oh! Before I forget, here are the classes. XD**

**Rena- Wind Sneaker**

**Raven- Blade Master**

**Aisha- Elemental Master**

**Elsword- Lord Knight**

**Eve- Code Battle Seraph**

**Chung- Tactical Trooper**


	2. Raven

**Author's Note: This wonderful piece of art you see on the cover was done by my dear friend, Rosamanelle~ Thank you sooo much. *q* **

* * *

What in the name of El? Everyone was gathered around him. So happy, so bright. Did no one notice that his arm is METALLIC? I sighed, already wanting to go back to my room. I placed myself on the leather couch and began thumbing through a magazine. A few minutes later, everyone began sitting down as the head nurse hushed everyone and clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright everyone. Meet Raven Onyx. He's your new therapist." She said cheerfully. Her eyes occasionally reverted back at Raven and her cheeks were all rosy. Wonderful. Even all the fairies were fawning over him, Some clung to his hair, the others were floating around him. And then there was one kissing his bottom lip.

"Raven, would you like to introduce yourself?" She stepped aside and let the man talk. His voice was low and husky. He didn't speak that loud either. I had to crane my neck to understand some of his words.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Raven." He said. Simple. He was okay. But I didn't stress over him like everyone else. I doubt we would even glance at each other unless it was therapy sessions.

"Does anyone have questions for Raven?" The nurse said. Daisy, a very snobby girl and is obsessed with some guy named Rod Ross raised her hand. She placed a finger on her lips and smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Raven~?" She giggled and put another manicured hand on her chest. "Because I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend." I guess she doesn't care about Rod Ross anymore. The rest of the girls groaned about how it wasn't fair. Some of them were old women. Oh El..I'm going to puke.

"No I do not." Raven shrugged her off pretty well. Daisy's facial expression was priceless. I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out laughing. Realizing that I just caused every single person to look at me, I slapped my hand over my mouth but continued laughing. Daisy's pink lips curled into a snarl.

"Well look who it is. I can't believe you showed up, green-eyed freak." She spat. Tossing her white curls, she stomped off. Her two friends, Laguz and Iz followed.

Her insults were really taken seriously for I laughed even harder.

"What is with that girl?"

"Yeah, she was just insulted and she's laughing!"

"She's definitely a monster's spawn."

I had gotten used to it. I'm fine with it. I finally managed to cease my laughter by pinching my cheeks. The nurse silenced the murmur once again and turned back to Raven. For the first time, we made eye contact. His golden orbs studied mine with intensity. I quickly looked away. I lose control of myself sometimes and blurt random gibberish. I've been in control of myself for a while now but looking into Raven's eyes makes me feel uneasy.

* * *

After the introduction, I quickly locked myself in my room once again. The ward suddenly got much noisier and the peacefulness I loved so much was gone. Everyday, my hatred for Raven seeped through more and more until I completely detested him. I decided to calm myself by taking a hot bath. Grabbing some clothes, I go into my bathroom.

The hot water made my skin tingle and I just let myself sink. I cleared my head of thoughts and just sat there for a while until I slowly drifted off.

_'Miss...miss...' _

_'Miss...' _

My eyes slowly open, my fingers flinch. I bolt upright, splashing water everywhere. I look around and see him. Raven. There was silence. Raven had turned around and his back was drenched in water.

"...I was told to make sure everyone was in bed. And you weren't there so I checked the bathroom. You were laying there. I checked your pulse, your fingers were wrinkly so you must've been there for a while." Raven spoke quietly and in short sentences. Like he was dealing with a child.

I reached for a towel and stepped out, cautiously. Wrapping it around my body, I opened my mouth to speak. "I...see. You can turn around now."

"I'll pass. Seeing that you're okay, I'll take my leave. Good night." Raven opened the door but I stopped him.

"Wait."

He stopped but didn't turn around. I gave him another towel. "You're soaking. Here."

"I'll be fine. Thank you." And with that, he exited my room. Raven was different. Really different. He didn't freak out like the nurses would have if they saw me in the bathtub. He never turned around even when I told him to. He just walked out like nothing had happened.

Today was the official day when Raven starts therapy sessions. Daisy seemed like she would kill to be the first one. Her problems started kicking in and she had to be restrained. Iz and Laguz decided that they would go first instead. Five minutes ago, they were insisting that Daisy be first but now they were fighting each other. Nice friends. Now everyone was fighting each other. I rolled my eyes and walked straight into Raven's office and made slammed the door just to make Raven look up from a book. The gawking outside got even louder.

"Hey." I greeted casually, plopping down in a chair. He said nothing, looking at me. He closed his book and put it aside. He went through a file and pulled out papers. And finally, said something.

"...Hello." He thumbed through all the paperwork and raised an eyebrow. "Rena?"

"Yep." I crossed my legs and looked around. His office was rather frigid and very neat. On the wall hung one picture, him with his real arm and another woman. She had blonde hair and a beautiful smile. I wanted to ask Raven who she was but I had a dreading feeling that the woman was no longer here.

"Tell me about them." Raven made her jump when he spoke.

"About what?"

"The 'things.'" He glanced at the paperwork. "You see stuff right?" He peered straight into my eyes. I adjusted my glasses but my eyes kept staring into his. I wanted to look away. I couldn't. I don't want to tell him what I see. Who is this man? Why does he make me so uneasy?

"..."

"Miss Rena?"

"I-I..."

I began shaking. I was desperate. And then I did the thing that any mental person would do. I screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was that for a second chapter!? :3 **

**Replies!**

**Orithia Windbell- I know right!? Reven is amazing!**

**KWolf909- Thank you! Oh and yes, those may have been typos. I'm not sure. XD**

**Rosamanelle- I love you too! This sub-category needs more love! Reven is one of mine too. XD Best authors? Nahhh. I'm more like...mediocre. OAO Thank you so much! I'm sorry! DX This one is a thousand words! c: **

**xxtimexx- Thanks!**


	3. Cold

I was immediately restrained and bound. As I screamed, my eyes darted at Raven to see if is face showed any change. It was the same. His golden orbs showed no signs of surprise. The nurses and doctors had heard the ear-piercing scream and ran in. Keeping up the act, I dug my nails into my face and yanked at my hair. I crumpled to my knees and fell over, screaming in agony. The doctor mumbled something to the nurse and she nodded, approaching me in a soothing voice. In her hand was a shot. Aw man...I hate shots. Groaning internally, I slowly stopped screaming and began shaking. The nurse stopped talking and plunged the needle into my arm. Goddamn woman! No need to be so violent! I didn't have much time to scream for I immediately began feeling drowsy. Last thing I felt was the jolting and rather painful shock of my head hitting the ground.

_Owwwww..._My body ached all over. What did that put in that stupid syringe!? My head hurt too. Oh my El...I thought as I felt the large bump on the back of my head. I sighed and reluctantly sat up. I was in my room. It was dark. How long was I asleep!? My state of confusion was interrupted when my stomach let out a ravenous growl. Well. There's my cue. I got out of bed and pulled my hair into a very sorry ponytail and then went to find food. As I walked to the cafeteria. whispers erupted from the people who saw me. Apparently, word about me having my "breakdown" spread like wildfire. Greaaat. I saw Daisy and her gang walk towards me. Oh look, Rod Ross was there. I sighed and kept my head low, they caught me by my ponytail. Damn it. Curse me and my long hair! Why couldn't I have chosen to put it in a bun!?

"Hey there, Rena. Are you feeling better?" Laguz snarled. "I heard you had a bit of an accident during therapy with Raven. Do be more careful next time, okay~? Don't cause Raven so much trouble."

"Aww~ Are you hurt?" Iz cooed. "Here, let me help." Yanking me back, she punched my forehead. I yelped and clawed her away. Iz shrieked and Laguz helped her sister.

"Oh. my. El. Iz! Rena, do we need to get the nurses again?" Daisy said in a shrill mocking tone. Rod laughed and yanked on my hair. I groaned and slapped his hand away with a dark eyed glare. They all laughed and began punching/kicking/abusing me until and low voice came from behind them.

"That's enough." Raven's husky voice silenced the entire room. Even the nurses and doctors stopped to watch. The group surrounding me made a path for him and he looked at me. I was shaking, hugging myself and trying to cover as much of my body was possible. My hair was all tangled and in my face. I refused to let myself cry. I'm too strong and too used to this. I opened my eyes and blinked back the tears and stood up nonchalantly. Raven reached out and patted my head. I was still shaking. I wanted to say something cool but instead my voice cracked and something more like, "Uhhasgh..."

"You four behind me. Get lost before I turn around." Raven said in a deathly calm voice.

"Yessir!" They all said nervously before bolting off.

Raven opened his mouth to say something but right on cue, my stomach growled again. He let out a low chuckle and the cleared this throat. I felt heat come onto my face and cough awkwardly.

"Uh...so. If you can't tell...I'm kinda...hungry."

"I can see that." He replied, gesturing for me to follow him. "Unfortunately, the cafeteria has closed for tonight. Come with me, I have your portion in my room. I was going to give it to you but you were already here."

"Oh...thanks." As I followed him to his room, I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. Holy El, it was 11! That syringe must've been potent. Was she really acting that insane? Raven had stopped but of course, I was distracted by my thoughts and bumped into him.

"Ow."

"Sorry." He opened the door and let me in. His room was simple and really, really neat. And cold. I felt goosebumps on my arm and rubbed them furiously. I turned to him.

"Rather chilly, isn't it?"

"Sorry. I like it cold."

"I noticed."

"Here." he handed me a package with rice and meat and sauce. My stomach let out another growl. Oh El, Rena. I cleared my throat and began to leave. Until Raven stopped me.

"Now then. Let's cut to the point. I know you screamed in purpose." He said, sitting down. I froze and my stomach lurched. I lost my appetite.

"I-"

"You're going to have to tell me eventually. We can repeat this process as many times as needed. Scream if you want."

* * *

**Author's Note: This was SO rushed. XD Crappy chapter is crappy after all. OH AND IM SOOOO SORRY! I FORGOT TO PUT THE TRANSLATION FOR YOUSEI AND TAMASHI TWICE! **

**Yousei- Fairy**

**Tamashi- Soul **

**Replies to my awesome reviewers!**

**KWolf909- Thank you! I tried to make Rena as normal as possible despite being "mental." Umm, she CAN fight but she's currently "calm." I guess. XD She'll fight soon~ Don't worry! :3**

**Vahlite- Thanks! I tried to make the characters enjoyable! I appreciate the support! c:**

**Rosamanelle- DONT JUDGE THE ELF, 'KAY!? SHE CAN SCREAM IF SHE WANTS TO. *Triple snap thing.* Raven secretly enjoyed it. ;3 /shot Raven is a very hot therapist. :D /shot again Rena isssss...I have no idea. XD THANK YOU DOUBLE THANK YOU TRIPLE THANK YOU QUADRUPLE THANK YOU :DDDDDD Daisy is such a bitch! I remember when I first got to Hamel and I was looking at all the NPC's. She was a total ass! OAO I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA DO THAT BUT THEN I WAS ALL LIKE, "NAW. THAT'S TOO PREDICTABLE."**

**xxtimexx- Thanks~**

**Orithia Windbell- It's a ghoooooooost~ I hate horror movies. XD I'll start crying before it even begins. Maybe. ;D**

**Setsuna160- I know! DX I'm sorry! I put the translation~ :D **


End file.
